The Lovey-Dovey Terror Tunnel
by NFischerNV
Summary: Gallus and Silverstream's day at the amusement park turns awry. Originally published to FimFiction on February 10, 2020.


Hearts and Hooves Day is a special day in Equestria as ponies celebrate their relationships with significant others, best friends, etc. It's especially special in the School of Friendship, so much so that Headmare Starlight Glimmer cancelled classes in observation of the holiday so that students can spend time with those they admire.

That morning, Gallus was planning on sleeping in, taking advantage of the no-work day. However, little did he know that he had a surprise waiting for him on this very special day. The sound of someone knocking on his dorm room door woke him up and he hesitantly went to answer it. It was Silverstream who was more excited than ever this morning.

"Hi, Gallus!" Silverstream screamed.

Gallus moaned and said "Silverstream, I'm trying to sleep."

Silverstream's smile faded as she asked "What? It's 8:30 in the morning and you're still sleeping?"

"Well, there's no school today and I'm caught up on homework so why not?" Gallus replied.

"But, Gallus, don't you know what day it is today?" Silverstream asked.

"Friday?" Gallus answered.

"Silly goose, it's not just any Friday, it's Hearts and Hooves Day today! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Silverstream exclaimed, becoming excited again.

"Wha?" Gallus asked.

"Hearts and Hooves Day! It's a special day where everycreature celebrates relationships and hangs out with their besties!" Silverstream exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's not exactly a griffon's holiday. I'm going back to bed." Gallus said as he walked back into his dorm room.

Silverstream pulled him by the tail to stop him. "Oh no, you're not! We're gonna do stuff the whole day today!"

In response, Gallus yawned and said "Sil, I'm too tired. Can't I sleep for a couple more hours?"

"And get to the theme park when the line is too long? No way, Jose!" Silverstream retorted.

"It's Gallus, not Jose. Look, can't I at least take a shower and brush my teeth first?" Gallus asked.

"Oh, alright. But don't take too long!" Silverstream said.

Twenty minutes later, the two went over to the theme park. Compared to the traditional Equestrian fair, this park was huge. It had several tall rollercoasters, seven food courts, four 4D theaters, and an adjacent waterpark which was as big.

"Wowsers, this park is huge!" Gallus exclaimed.

"I know! Which is why I love this place so much!" Silverstream replied.

"Yeah, but what if one of us gets lost?" Gallus asked.

"We won't. We're gonna be together the whole time! Now, come on! Let's go get our tickets!" Silverstream said as the two made their way to the ticket counter.

Once they made their way into the park, the two were deciding on which ride to go on first.

"Gosh, so many rides to choose, which one looks the coolest?" Gallus thought to himself.

"Hmm, Vomit Comet? Nah, too motion sickness-inducing. Death Plunger? Nah, too scary. The Daring Do 4D Experience? Nah, too much of a cash grab." Then, Gallus made his way to one of the advanced rollercoasters in the park.

"Yes! The Whirl N Go! This ride looks awesome! C'mon, Sil!" Gallus exclaimed.

Once the two walked into line and made their way to the coaster, Gallus was stopped by the ride operator.

"Sorry, kid, but you're not tall enough to ride this ride. See?" The operator said.

Gallus measured himself on the height chart. He was several inches below the line. "Oh, come on!" he complained.

"No need to fret, kiddo! There's lots of fun rides for guests your height, like the Slowpoke-go-round!" the operator said, pointing at what is probably the slowest merry-go-round ever. A colt, bored out of his mind, was seen riding one of the snails.

"Weeeeee!" he said sarcastically.

"And one of our most popular rides, The Little Engine That Thought He Could, but in Reality, He Can't!" the operator said, pointing at a ride that looked like a train rollercoaster.

A little filly was spotted riding the train. When the train started moving, she felt excited but not even a second later, the ride stopped, and the filly's excitement turned into disappointment.

Gallus let out a disappointed groan. "This is bogus! I came here to ride some awesome rides but I'm not tall enough! And all the rides that I can ride are super lame!" he said as he walked out of the line to watch Silverstream from the sidelines.

Once Silverstream was finished, she cartwheeled over to Gallus and told him how awesome the ride was.

All Gallus had to say in response was "Yeah, yeah, no need to rub it in. I'm too short to ride all of the awesome rides and the rides that I can ride are little kiddie rides."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Anyways, what do you want to do now?" Silverstream asked.

Right on cue, Gallus's stomach growled, prompting Silverstream to giggle.

"Sounds like your tummy has some suggestions!" she remarked.

"Yeah, I didn't get to eat breakfast this morning. I haven't felt this hungry since my final night in Griffonstone. What do you say we munch on some grub?" Gallus replied.

"Sounds good!" Silverstream replied as the two made their way to one of the seven food courts in the park.

Gallus was super hungry that day, so he had a lot to eat. Five hayburger, ten hay fries, and a 2-liter Pony Cola to wash it all down. Fifteen minutes later, a bloated Gallus leaned back into his chair, rubbed his belly, and let out a belch.

"Wow, Gallus! You sure were hungry!" Silverstream exclaimed.

"Mmm mmm! Best food I've ever had!" Gallus said before he let out another belch shortly after hiccupping.

Silverstream giggled. "Excuse you, gassy griff!" she said jokingly.

Gallus giggled. "Pony Cola makes me belch." He said before the two started laughing.

"Now that we each have had our fill, I know a ride that we can both go on!" Silverstream exclaimed.

"Really? What?" Gallus said excitedly.

Gallus's excitement turned into boredom when Silverstream took him to her ride suggestion. "A love coaster?" he said.

"Well, it IS Hearts and Hooves Day after all!" Silverstream exclaimed.

"No offense, Sil, but I thought the ride you would take us to would be much cooler!" Gallus replied.

"Well, this is the best I can do! We tried going on the rollercoasters, but you're too short for all of them. Except for the cute train one." Silverstream said.

"I know I'm short! Stop reminding me!" Gallus retorted, causing Silverstream to flinch a bit.

"Okay, okay! I'll keep quiet from now on! Now let's just get on the ride." Silverstream said as the two took their seats on their love boat.

Once the boat started moving, a voice began to be projected over the intercom. "Welcome to the Land of Love, where love is all you see! Take a stroll down the Land of Love and see all the Lovey-Dovey Lovebirds love each other."

"Bleh! This place is too lovey-dovey!" Gallus complained.

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss, Gallus! I'm sure you'll like this ride!" Silverstream replied.

"Careful, Sil! I don't think the Lovey-Dovey Lovebirds will appreciate you using the word 'like' in their town!" Gallus said in a joking, sarcastic manner.

Silverstream giggled at his quip. "You're so funny, Gallus!" she said.

A few moments later, Gallus and Silverstream were enjoying the ride when suddenly, the boat stopped moving.

"Huh? What's going on?" Gallus asked, confused.

"Maybe it's just some technical difficulties with the ride. No big deal. We should just sit and wait until they fix the problem." Silverstream suggested.

"Ok. But let's hope it doesn't take them long. These animatronics are giving me the creeps." Gallus replied.

An hour later, Gallus and Silverstream were still stuck in the Lovey-Dovey Tunnel. Gallus started to get frightened.

"I don't like this, Sil! We've been stuck here for a long time, it's dark, the animatronics are creepy, and we're not moving! I wanna go home!" Gallus cried.

"Just relax for a few more minutes, Gallus. I'm sure they're working hard on the problem." Silversteam assured the griffon. Right on que, he farted.

"Gallus, that wasn't what I meant when I said relax!" Silverstream said in an annoyed manner.

"Sorry, Sil. I get kinda gassy when I'm nervous." Gallus said before he burped again.

"Ugh! Gallus, how much soda did you drink?" Silverstream retorted.

"Look, that's not the point. We gotta get out of here." Gallus said as he got out of the boat.

"No, Gallus! We need to keep our arms, legs, and wings inside the boat at all times!" Silverstream said.

"Silverstream, don't be dumb! We gotta find a way out or else we'll be stuck here forever!" Gallus retorted.

Silverstream let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine! But I hope we won't get in trouble for this."

"Relax, Sil. We gotta find a way out and try to help them fix the ride. We'll be hailed as heroes!" Gallus said.

"Okay, but I think you're letting your ego get the best of you!" Silverstream replied.

"Hey! I do not have a big ego!" Gallus retorted.

Meanwhile, back at the School of Friendship, Sandbar and Yona were watching romantic comedies when suddenly, Sandbar's cutie mark glowed.

"Ugh, Sandbar so rude! Yona trying to watch movie!" Yona said sternly to Sandbar.

"Sorry, Yona, but this seems urgent. I gotta go see what this is all about." Sandbar said as he raced out of his dorm room and to the students' treehouse.

Sandbar glanced at the friendship map. "Hmm, it says that I have to go to the theme park and…*gasp*, Gallus and Silverstream are in trouble! I gotta save them!" Sandbar ran to the theme park and made his way to the Lovey-Dovey Tunnel's operating room.

"Hey, kid! You can't be here!" the operator said sternly.

"You gotta understand, sir! My friends are on that ride and I gotta save them!" Sandbar cried.

"Sir, I can assure you that your friends will be okay. We've just suffered technical difficulties on the ride, and we should be back online shortly." The operator said.

"Do you know if you can do it quickly?" Sandbar asked.

"I don't know about 'quickly', but we hope to get the problem fixed as soon as possible." the operator assured Sandbar.

After a half hour of waiting, Sandbar grew impatient and more worried. "Okay, is the problem fixed now?"

"We're working on it. Just be patient, sir." the operator said.

The operator's response made Sandbar get angry. "Sandbar smash stupid machine!" he said as he charged towards the controls. He hit his head on the control panel and accidently pushed the "evil mode" button.

"Ow! That hurt!" Sandbar cried.

Back inside the tunnel, Gallus and Silverstream finally reached the exit. But, before they could manage to get out, two animatronics blocked the way out.

"Rats! Now what?" Gallus complained.

"Uh, Gallus?" Silverstream cried, pointing at a possessed Cupid animatronic.

"Welcome to the Land of Love, where we don't take the word 'like' too loosely." Cupid said in a very deep voice.

Silverstream gulped. "Oh, no! You were right, Gallus! They didn't like me saying like!"

"Holy hot wings! I was just joking when I said that!" Gallus said, feeling shocked.

"Now, you must pay for your crimes! With your lives!" Cupid said as he aimed his bow and arrow at Gallus and Silverstream.

"Woah there! No need to resort to violence! We're sorry we said that word in your town. We know for next time. Can you let us off the hook just this once?" Gallus asked, giving Cupid a nervous grin.

"I would, but then you decided to stink up the place!" Cupid retorted.

"Oh, come on! You're going to kill me because of THAT? That's a natural bodily function!" Gallus retorted.

"To be fair, that was kinda gross." Silverstream added.

Gallus turned to Silverstream and said "Silverstream, you stay out of this!"

Meanwhile, back in the control room, Sandbar was being fed up with how the operator was [rightfully] treating him.

"Come on, Mister! Could you at least escort my friends out of there?" Sandbar asked.

"I don't think it would be safe. Someone must stay here and do the technical stuff. It would be unsafe or you to go inside the tunnel while I'm working." the operator said.

"But how about I go in there and get them and then you can work on your problem?" Sandbar attempted to negotiate with the operator.

"Sir, I have much to do and I can't have you distracting me. Why don't you keep yourself occupied by riding some of the rides?" the operator offered.

"But I don't have time to ride rides! I have to save my friends!" Sandbar cried.

"Okay, why don't you get some food? You'll calm down once you have something in your stomach. We have a deal where if you order the Big Eater Combo, you'll get a free 2-liter bottle of Pony Cola included." the operator exclaimed.

"Y'know what? That sounds good. Maybe I am getting a little hungry." Sandbar said as he walked out of the operating room and made his way to the food court with the coupon the operator had given him. Once Sandbar approached the food court, he gave the coupon to the clerk.

"Okay, that'll be 50 bits, sir." the clerk said.

"50 bits? Jeez!" Sandbar murmured to himself as he paid up.

"Thank you, sir. Your food should be here in a few minutes." the clerk told Sandbar.

"Actually, could you make that order a to-go order? I'm kinda in a hurry." Sandbar asked the clerk.

"We can't do that with the Big Eater Combo. The food has to be consumed here." the clerk responded.

"Oh, ok." Sandbar agreed as he took his seat.

A few minutes later, Sandbar had finally received his food. Once he got it, he shoved everything in his mouth. After he ate, he covered his mouth with his hoof as he burped.

"Ah, that was great, my compliments to the chef, gotta go!" Sandbar said as he raced off with the soda bottle.

"Sorry, sir, but the soda has to be drunk here." the clerk said.

"Oh, come on!" Sandbar complained before he guzzled down the entire 2-liter bottle, causing him to let out a loud belch.

"Excuse me. Now can I go?" Sandbar asked.

"Yes. Have a great rest of your day, sir!" the clerk responded.

"Actually, one more thing. That soda was delicious, probably the best cola I've had! Can I buy a 2-liter bottle?" Sandbar asked.

"Sure thing! 6 bits please!" the clerk responded as Sandbar paid up.

"Thank you, sir. Have a great rest of your day!" the clerk said as she gave Sandbar the soda bottle.

While Sandbar was walking over to the Lovey-Dovey Tunnel's control room, he noticed that he was slowing down a bit.

"Wow, must've ate so much that I'm feeling a bit heavier." he said to himself as he made another realization. All that food made him sick.

Sandbar went to the bathroom as fast as he could and puked his guts out…in a urinal, much to the disgust of the other park guests. He then walked out in embarrassment.

"Wow, that was *burp* embarrassing! Now, the task at hand! Use the soda to rescue Gallus and Silverstream!" Sandbar said to himself as he made his way to the control room.

"Oh, no! Not you again! What could you possibly want this time?" the operator said in an annoyed tone.

Sandbar pushed him over and poured the soda all over the control panel, causing it to short-circuit.

"Stop, what are you doing?" the operator asked.

Back in the tunnel, Gallus and Silverstream were hugging each other as if this was the last time they would see each other.

"It was nice knowing you, Gallus! Even though you did some not nice things!" Silverstream cried.

"Yeah! I got so many regrets, but knowing you was definitely not one of them!" Gallus cried.

"Oh, Gallus! You're so sweet!" Silverstream replied.

Gallus and Silverstream were hugging each other, getting ready for their premature demise. However, thanks to Sandbar, the animatronics began to short-circuit and were no longer operational.

It didn't take long for Silverstream to realize this. "Gallus! I think Cupid changed his mind about killing us!"

Gallus got up and looked around at all the destruction. "Yahoo! We're not gonna die! Now let's get outta this crazy cave!" Once Gallus and Silverstream were outside, they were met by Sandbar.

"Sandbar!" Gallus and Silverstream cried as they ran over to him to give him a hug.

"Alright, you crazy lovebirds! Let's get out of this crazy park before the operator catches us and-" Sandbar said before they were caught by the tunnel's operator and security.

"Oh, hey guys! Nice weather we're having, isn't it?" Sandbar asked as he gave a nervous grin to the officials as they kicked the three of them out of the park and gave Sandbar a lifelong ban from the park.

"I got banned from my favorite amusement park? Nooooooooooooo!" Sandbar cried dramatically.

"This place is your favorite?" Gallus asked.

"Yeah. My family used to come here all the time and if they find out I got banned for life, my parents will kill me!" Sandbar replied.

"Wow, that's too bad." Silverstream added.

"Well, it's only five and Headmare Starlight wants us back by ten. Wanna catch a movie?" Sandbar offered.

"Sure, but make it cool. Make up for this park's lameness." Gallus replied.

"Lameness? This park was awesome! The rollercoasters are the best here!" Sandbar said.

"I bet they are, but I'm too short for all of them." Gallus replied.

"I see. Well, we should get going if we're gonna catch the newest Daring Do flick." Sandbar said as the three made their way to the cinema.

"A new Daring Do flick? Sweet!" Gallus exclaimed.

"You'll like this one, Silverstream. It's got stairs in it!" Sandbar said.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm so excited!" Silverstream exclaimed.


End file.
